Brianna Hilton
Brianna Hilton is ECFW’s Playboy cover girl and never one to shy away from controversy, Brianna joined ECFW in 2005 and is the older sister of ECFW Diva Misty Hilton and currently the Business manager and Image consultant to Matt Arcara History April Fools Day 1981 was the day Brianna Jayne Hilton decided she wanted to make her grand entrance. Born into a family of wealth and well to do who lived in a penthouse in New York City, New York, Brianna was always finding something to rebel against; if it wasn’t her parents it was the strict rules at her catholic school. Brianna ran away from home at 16; she went off with her then boyfriend; she returned home a year later; her boyfriend was no where to be seen but when she came back she brought her newly born daughter (Juliette Ammie Hilton) with her – which was a shock to her whole family. Brianna spent the next two years "in hell" trying to raise her daughter under her mothers over watchful eye; so at age 18 Brianna once again left home she took her daughter with her to Las Vegas, where she found work in a strip club. After two years at the club Brianna met Mick Jones who asked her to be is valet in the L.A.W; Brianna agreed but after two years of life on the road she decided it wasn’t the best place to bring up her daughter. She returned home and her older sister agreed to look after Juliette. Brianna then returned to L.A.W and spent time training in the ring; she never took her wrestling training seriously and decided it was more about attitude than ring ability. Brianna then left L.A.W to join ECFW. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling During her time in the ECFW Brianna has been involved with different factions; these include The New Generation, Shadows of Agony, High Impact and Sudden Impact. Due to joining The New Generation Brianna lost her job and had to fight a three-way match to secure her return to the ECFW. Shortly after this Brianna joined forces with Tiny Tim; the two became close friend and probably more. Brianna and Tim soon joined the Shadows of Agony. After a short stint with this faction Brianna and Tim left to form High Impact which then became Sudden Impact. During her time in Sudden Impact Brianna went on a path of hell rising which cost her custody of her daughter. After thinking long and hard about what the right thing to do Brianna left Sudden Impact. Brianna came to a custody agreement with her parents; they will look after her daughter full-time and Brianna will visit and look after Juliette whenever she wants too. Brianna’s mind is now focused 100% on her wrestling career; she is currently the business manager and image consultant for Matt Arcara and has had a hand in leading him to success in ECFW, both are now members of The Foundation of Success Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Bankable The Bankable sees an opponent placed in a standing headscissors position (bent forward with their head placed between Brianna's thighs), lifted up on the Brianna's shoulders, and then slammed down back-first to the mat. *'Signature moves' :*''Clothesline'' :*''DDT'' :*''Back body drop'' :*''Spinebuster'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Irish whip'' :*'' Monkey flip '' :*'' Hip toss '' :*'' Body slam '' Notable Feuds During her time at the ECFW Brianna has been in numerous battles with fellow divas who include; Lynn Black, Tatium Tyler, Kitten Charrington, Candy Caine, Kelly Hart and Alexis Knight. The long running feud with Lynn Black was most notable due to the two mothers’ difference views in child raising. Also Brianna went out of her way to torment Brother Matthew and The Path of Light with her provocative dress sense and attitude. After Layla Monroe made some very unlady like remarks about Brianna she also went on the hit list Brianna now has her eye on Lucky LeFay after Lucky mentioned Brianna's daughter in a promo Playboy Brianna became Playboy 2006 October Covergirl and centrefold, and the issue became the highest selling copy of 2006 Fast Facts Even though she was born into money she has been earning her own since she was 18 and refuses to ask her parents for help; the only time she will is if she need something for her daughter; she currently sends half her pay cheque to her parents for anything her daughter needs Even though Brianna loves what she does she regrets dropping out of school Brianna drove without driver's license until she was 21. She owned a car bought under a friend's name and had been driving illegally since age 15. Eventually got a license after she got caught not stopping at a stop sign Brianna may claim she hates her sister Misty being around but secretly she is very proud of her sister and will be there to look out for her Brianna’s cigarettes of choice are Lucky Strike Brianna Hilton Brianna Hilton Brianna Hilton Brianna Hilton